


Ожидание

by Yozhik



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Ожидание

Чудовища тоже когда-то были детьми; некоторые так детьми и остались; обычно это те, что стали чудовищами слишком рано, они же и самые опасные, потому что им горше, чем прочим.  
Марико спит и не спит, мысли кружатся в голове, непонятные ей самой, тихие, страшные, вдвойне страшные оттого, что совсем ещё детские.  
В её мыслях пустота, ночной лес (откуда она знает, не видела же никогда) и ожидание, жадное, настороженное, всепоглощающее; она так занята, прислушиваясь к тишине, к дыханию, пусть только кто подойдёт; чудовище на страже – и сколько не шепчи в темноту «Я назову тебя… во имя…» - не спасёт.  
За стеной раздаются шаги.


End file.
